


some people got the real problems

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: After Susan is attacked by Crabbe and Goyle and saved by the trio she agrees to follow Hannah to the meeting she knows about.





	some people got the real problems

Susan is nervous when she follows Hannah through the school, twitching at every sound, but confident her girlfriend knows what she is doing. Needing to be saved by Harry Potter had convinced her that perhaps she could do with some training from him. She certainly was not going to get it from her so called Defence Professor. Hannah is cautious with every turn around corner but eases up as they get to the upper levels of the school. Susan envies the Claws and Lions who only need to creep along from their towers and not start in the damn basement of all places. Precisely no part of her wants to confront Umbridge's 'squad' tonight of all nights. 

Part of her, and it is a good sized part, worries about getting her aunt in trouble at work. The rest of her knows that Madam Amelia Susan Bones will deal with any consequences and be proud of her niece for taking a stand both over her education and over the war she knows will erupt at any second. She has lost so many family members already. Susan does not want her Aunt to have to bury her too. 

Hannah holds up her hand to stop her and Susan halts wearily and listens as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff sixth year prefects snarl at each other as they head down a staircase. As her aunt so often points out these people will probably need to work together in just over eighteen months time. What is the point of bickering over what House you are in? No other school in the known magical community dissolves into such madness. Susan presses up against Hannah's back and slips her hand into the one not holding a wand. Hannah tenses for a moment before turning with a smile and slapping Susan's hand away gently before continuing on. Susan happily follows. 

When they reach the seventh floor, Susan slows her steps and starts to question things. She doesn't want to but Hannah has pulled her into this corridor as if there is something to be found and Susan knows the only things this part of the castle has are tapestries and annoying portraits. She is stunned when she notices the door. 

"This is it," a shy Hannah says softly, reaching again for Susan's hand. " I know you wouldn't normally break the rules, Sue. I know this is really out of character for us both but I am sure it will be worth it and...I am sure this is it. Will you come?"

Susan squeezes the hand holding her own. "I would never have left the common room if I doubted you, Na." 

Hannah nods, a blush covering her cheeks, before turning to the door and pulling Susan towards it. With a sigh she braces herself and before the other girl can start doubting Susan reaches forward and wrenches it open. 

She doesn't know what she expected but probably not this. But the room is big. Set for duelling. There are students from the three houses that can stand to be around one another and Harry Potter is standing around one wall looking nervous beside Hermione Grange. 

They have made the right choice. Hannah shoves her inside so they can get the door closed and with a blush Susan realises they have been waiting for them. 

"Right! Ok! I think that is everyone. So, welcome!"


End file.
